logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons (United States)
Nicktoons TV 2002–2003 The original logo for what was then known as Nicktoons TV, featured orange silhouettes of Nickelodeon characters (a silhouette of SpongeBob SquarePants is seen in this logo) with the then-logotype for Nickelodeon printed within the silhouette as "Nick" and the "Toons TV" lettering underneath. Nicktoonstvspongeboblogo.gif|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features SpongeBob from SpongeBob SquarePants as the character. Nicktoonstvtommylogo.jpg|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features Tommy from Rugrats as the character. Nicktoonstvarnoldlogo.gif|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features Arnold from Hey Arnold! as the character. Nicktoonstvangelicalogo.jpg|One of the many variants of the morphing logo. This features Angelica from Rugrats as the character. Nicktoons (First era) 2003–2005 NKTN2003.png|2003-2004 version of the logo Nicktoons2003logo1.jpg|An on-screen bug used at daytime from 2003-2004. Nicktoons2003logo2.jpg|An on-screen bug with the colors reversed, used at night from 2003-2004. Insta.gif|This bug was the well-known rotating 3D version of the logo that played from 2004-2005. Nicktoonsscareathonlogo.gif|This bug was a green "monstrous" version of the rotating 3D logo that was only used for the "Nicktoons Scare-a-Thon" on Halloween 2004. Nicktoonsplanksgivinglogo.jpg|This bug contains Sheldon J. Plankton from "SpongeBob SquarePants" and was used only for the "Planksgiving" marathon on Thanksgiving 2004. Nicktoonsmeltdownlogo.jpg|This bug was only used for the "Nicktoons Meltdown" marathon on Christmas 2004. Nicktoonsleaderdog.gif|A promo for Leader Dog that interacted with the logo. On April 7, 2003, the channel was renamed Nicktoons. This change was believed to be the golden years of Nicktoons by fans due to the channel featuring many classic Nickelodeon programming on it during its time and the logo being a homage on the original Nickelodeon logo. Nicktoons Network 2005–2009 On September 23, 2005, Nicktoons introduced a new look and became Nicktoons Network. The logo was designed in house.http://www.beadesigngroup.com/blog/archives/2005/09/logo-news.php Exopolis created the new on-air package.http://creativemac.digitalmedianet.com/articles/viewarticle.jsp?id=35053 This logo has a globe shown with orange slime on it. Beginning with this era, Nicktoons would begin to feature both classic and original programming. On September 28, 2009, Nicktoons Network was reverted back to Nicktoons with a new logo to catch up with Nickelodeon. Nicktoons Watermark.png|The on-screen bug used at the time. 2014-07-03 09.13.49 pm.png|Logo with slogan from 2007 to 2008. IMG_20150104_170910.JPG|Banner used with the on screen logo ("up next... "). 20052009NicktoonsNetworkID2.png|The Bomb ident from 2005-2006. *Nicktoons Renames and Rebrands Itself as Nicktoons Network *Exopolis Nicktoons (Second era) 2009–present As part of Nickelodeon's rebranding effort, all of its channels were rebranded on September 28, 2009. Along with the rebrand, Nicktoons Network reverted back to its old name used from 2003 to 2005. The "TOONS" part is show in red, blue, silver/grey, yellow and green in bumpers and promotional advertisements and even on on-screen bugs in 2009-2014. This red one is still somtimes used in Nicktoons bumpers and advertisements. nicktoons_us_hd.png|HD logo (2013-2014) nicktoons red reflective.png|Nicktoons.com glossed logo, used 2009–2014 NICK TOONS 2010.png|International Variant NICK TOONS 2014.png NICKTOONS2009UNBROKEN.PNG|Ident since 2009 to 2014. 2014–present On May 5, 2014, the main variant and on-screen bug for "TOONS" was changed. While multiple other designs for the Nicktoons logo remained on bumpers and sometimes on-screen bugs, this lime logo replaced the red one as the main variant. NicktoonsHD2014.png|HD logo (2014–present) Other Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Children's television networks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks Category:Animation Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Nicktoons Category:National Amusements Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2005 Category:2009 Category:Cable networks in the United States